Donald's Stressed Out
by Daimino
Summary: A imagine of living a life for Donald thought about it wasn't worth it to live, with all deficient invested in him. It is in disillusionment for through all he committed, involuntarily. Can he easily get rid of those negatives personalities and be a good boy for everyone?
1. Worth it

©Disney's Mickey Mouse & Friends

Donald Duck in,

Donald's Stressed Out

* * *

Desk slammed by harsh and powerful fist, roar and beastly voice of the raging furious boss. "HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN? How can our stock drop out over 75%?"

Donald chews a bite of popcorn, moaning for a relaxing day. Settle himself on beach chair being a couch potato. By on this day's off from usual activities, seeking nothing to do. Rather by slack it off by spoiled himself indolent.

"We all know sir, but please remain to calm down," one man's employee attempting to soothe him.

"How can I calm down?!" poor desk got slammed once again within the more snarled voice, frighten the employee freaking out over beastly acts. "In a situation like this? My business will be DEAD-END!" And the last scene can be seen as he stormed out from the room by banging the door.

The female employee joined the group upon witnessing the incident in what makes her in curiosity, "What's wrong with him? Never seen him like that before."

One of them shrugs, showing no care and let himself as the only one to answer, "I don't know? I think he's stressed out."

Donald guffaws upon the entertainment had served him. Decided to hit the remote to seek other channels. Buzzed till airing a drama series, the tale of poor wedded couples in impediment.

"Darling… I'm so sorry, I'm dulled… I'm failed," muttered the wretched husband in remorse tune and arduous. Fears and guts over diswanted to face his faithful wife and surrendered himself glancing the ground.

She gently rubs his shoulder to reassure him, "Oh, honey, it's okay. I'm underst-"

"No! It isn't! If only i…" the escaped sigh occurred upon realization.

"I was too egoist to be number one in the place… and that I was so easily got tricked by those riots." Both hands immediately dug against his face as bawling upon cruel reality. "I… I-I ruined everything!"

"How am I could living a life with all the bad lucks on me?"

"Oh, honey… don't call yourself like that."

As long as Donald watching it, distinguishing about the husband's deficiency was similar to him. From gets stuck with all the bad lucks, being egoist for be placed number one, easily got tricked, coward and sometimes ruined everything. As the matter of the one fact, worse than those, it's explosion temper. Which is uneasy for him to control it. The tale had affected his mood become plaintive, in the imagining how bad living his life is. Thinking about how he was born to be always ended up with all bad things always happened to him.

_Was this is his purposes to live?_

His mind was interrupted by loud pounding sounds and got his attention to the door. It had been pounding many times resulted himself decided to shut off the TV to reach it out.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

The round door opened and it was revealed two duckling little ducks standing over there, "Uncle Donald! Quick!" jumper Huey exclaimed.

"Dewey is in trouble!" Louie added urgently.

"What?" he quacked upon startled at the sudden news.

"Hurry! We gotta save him!"

Clutching his sleeve to haul along. Have no barely chances for at least to shut the door. Ushered him at the playground. Nobody was around at. Just the ducks. Inspecting everywhere if they could find Dewey until Huey spotted Dewey's feather tail behind sandpit.

"Look! There's Dewey!"

"Hurry, Uncle Donald! Go get him!" Louie pushes his uncle forward.

"We're too scare," Huey added, concealing himself behind Louie's back.

"Something bad might be happening," Louie replied.

Shivering timbers trembled his body. Couldn't help but gulp. But meh, he's an uncle after all and now on, have to acts as a parent to save them. Making his own way to reach Dewey, very carefully, keeping sight and praying for thousands of wishes that anything bad wouldn't happen. Bad feelings sure are quivered into himself as long as he walking, sweats streaming down entirely his feathered frame.

"Dewey, are you okay there?" he called from distances while reaching it.

"Uncle Donald!" Dewey exclaimed upon his arrival of presence.

He felt relieved that Dewey looks fine, and rather concerning about nothing's wrong with him.

"Alright Now, what happened to you?" he interrogated, resting his hand on hips.

Dewey squally noticed something behind, "LOOK OUT!"

He turned around to seek what is Dewey's screaming about, unexpectedly happening of that had been wished of anything bad wouldn't be happened ago by two flying figures charges him nowhere by shooting marbles. Creaked from the attacks, Dewey in real jiffy equipped his straw to joins. Collapsed their uncle down the ground from strikes. After it ceased, the two unleashing themselves from ropes. Bursting in the laughter of their victorious.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Donald grumbled before raise himself up.

"Uncle Donald! You're so easily get tricked by us!" Huey said, rolling on the ground laughing with others.

Nigh to lose his temper, rather reminiscent of a line from the tale — _I was so easily got tricked by those riots_. Drawn down into moody, nothing to matters about his nephews happy over his suffers. Made sluggishly own way back home. With no such farewell to them.

* * *

Previous moments have passed and forgotten in the decently time, a figure's presence knocking Donald's door. Only for decent seconds in-waiting for it extensively opened. However, Donald wouldn't ever be dreaming for himself after if it's the one he ever wish not to see, for exact unexpected so.

"Oh, no, Goofy," dissatisfied Donald slapping his face.

"A-hyuck! Hey there, Donald!" the appearance of Goofy stood there while carrying a product box.

"What are you doing here?"

"Look what I got here," he showed the box, which made Donald astonished upon first sight at it. "I won a video game console from Ajax's giveaway! So say, do you want to play some games with me in your place?"

Never knew something like that could happen, but he suddenly forgotten all his discomforted upon him. More fun to do.

"Oh, boy! Sure! Come in!"

"Yippe! Come on!"

And they both playing on, sitting in each chair, focusing glares at the antique TV. In the game; _Bridge Fighters_, randomly spamming all buttons on controllers for the brawl. Goofy's character kicking Donald's but he managed defense and dodge it. Surprisingly, bashes him till K.O.

"Woo-hoo! I won!" exclaimed Donald as jumping happily.

"Yeah! That was great!" Goofy replied cheerfully.

"One more round! One more round!"

"Okie-Dokie!"

And in the next round, both still randomly pressing any buttons no matter what, and even not figuring out which each of them supposes to do is nor what is. Goofy managed to defend his character, resisting Donald's attack. By combinations with buttons he made up, it resulted as a special attack for charging Donald's. Made Donald's K.O and squall upon his victory.

"YEAH! Special Attack!"

The existence of sulk of Donald upon seeing him triumph. Proceed by the final round, in-wanting to defeats his for once and for all. Goofy would rather found out the idea of tactics from the game, and that's how he easily whacked Donald's. By making his jumping over Donald's and finished him up. K.O by Goofy won once more.

"HEY! That's not fair!" Donald protested, for unacceptable of losing.

"What do you mean by not fair? We're just having fun," Goofy said. Though, he got that point.

One more match, Donald tried everything to defeat Goofy's by pressing random buttons no matter what. All he wants to win this. But still, he loses again. And what's worse than losing it, he finally lost his temper.

"STUPID GAME YOU BIG PALOOKA! LET ME WIN!"

Slamming the controller down the ground. Bouncing around and flaunting his fists. As the fire and smokes surround him aggressively.

"Gawrsh, Donald. The game supposed to have fun. But why you throw yourself like that?" Goofy watching this awfully made him frighten and slightly worried about his attitudes.

"Just get outta from my house!" Donald exhorted, beyond his true mind.

Goofy sighed, "Oh, alright. Maybe you need some time alone. Well, you can return it at any time." made his way out towards the door.

Much for his awareness, the raging emotional went vanished by witnessing Goofy's absence from.

"Wait, Goofy!" belated over his disappearing by the shut door. "Boy, was I went far again?"

One line's sentencing in echoes into his head; _I was too egoist to be number one in the place_. Bearing upon reminiscing. Such hurt for him realizing committed the same mistake that he did overpast. Sank himself down, in the disillusionment of the world.

* * *

Traverse by forgotten few incidents from the past, Donald completed his errand; went to the convenience store to buy groceries for indeed home needs. Emerged by exiting via an automatic entrance door within carrying paper bags full of his foodstuffs. Satisfied with his complete stocks according to the list, even with the prices went great less of. On his way to reach his car, he bumping into a big paunch. Within loses his fallen hat.

He shakes off his head before facing whoever was it, "Hey!"

"Well, look what we got here, a little quackers here!" Peg-leg Pete standing in front collapsed Donald within his hands on hips.

"What do you want?" he asked grumbly, surprised over his goods seizing away. "HEY! Those are mine!"

"Yours?" Pete burst out his guffaws before shouting at him. "Well, not anymore! It is mine, now."

"You want a punch in the face huh?" he threatens him as flaunting his fist.

"What? Sorry?"

Not catching one even single words he said could make worst for triggered Donald by temper loss upon explosion his head.

"Oh! I get it! You want a punch of all your bad lucks!" Pete said before tossed the trashcan into him. Resulted him creaking painfully and Pete's satisfies of laughter.

_Bad lucks. Stuck with all the bad lucks._

Forsaken Donald. Already restrained his temper, managing himself dusting over trashes surrounded attire. The emergent cane lashing his head, growled and seek to whatever was it is.

"Uncle Scrooge?" gasped Donald once in faces of him.

"Where's the dollar I've loaned ya?" Scrooge's prosecute by motioning his hand.

"Uh… well…" unexpected nervous trembled on him.

"You promised to return it on today," Scrooge added.

"W-well, I-I can explain."

"Hmph! Just like what I expected. You cannot return it," Scrooge leaned closer to him, before threaten as cane tipping on his chest. "As for now, I will never give you any small pennies, ever again."

Releasing the bearable of shock upon his uncle's statement, dropping his jaws. The fact of he had spent it for his own good for exact especial of previous errands. Unfortunate thing is, Pete took them all and have no such opportunity to return it.

"Well, have a nice day of you, nephew," Scrooge finished it, before sauntering away.

Donald would be dreaming to have worth explanations to make things perceptible. But Scrooge had it enough with everything with him. Beeping of phone diverted his mind for quickly spawning it out.

"Donald! It's me, Daisy!" spoken her through the lines.

"Daisy?"

"Say, where are you now? Can you pick me up at bow salon and take me way back home?" her long sentences barely Donald misses one of it.

Denying would be a bad idea. Despite Daisy sometimes can be obnoxiousness and bombastic even selfishness, by threating him for finding another boyfriend if he's not granting whatever she wanted or herself being disappointed towards him. Always surrendering and will do anything with himself for her. Because you know him, diswanted to lose her.

He drew expression into excitement, "Okay, I'll be there in flash!"

"Oh, Donald! You're the best boyfriend ever! I know you would do such anything for me," Daisy cooed before finished it to hang up. "I'll be here in the same spot!"

The line disconnected once a blowing kiss emerges and smacking into his face. Hurried over get into the car to reach out. Thereafter, he made it there. Daisy was still on her same spot.

"Come on in!" he exclaimed after opened the door for her. She smiled excitedly, and gladly went through.

"Oh, Donald! I'm so glad that you finally pick me up."

"Aww, anything for you, toots," he uttered to her before proceeding to drive forward.

"So where are we going?" she asked, as sightseeing everywhere in middle of the trip.

"I thought you said I'm taking you back home," he recalled her true request.

"Nah, Donald, don't be so scurry. We have so much time to spend on this day," she shrugs off. "Say, how about we're going to Jolly-land. Nah, there's gotta so much crowded there. Oh! We could watch a movie at theatre, or have bites at bistro…"

Donald grunted upon her blabbering, "This is exasperating."

He stomps the brake by suddenness, almost thudding a sedan in front of him. Which also ceasing Daisy's blabber. Stuck at traffic jammed by reason of lightning red, being the third place after two more cars.

"Aw, phooey."

Daisy obtained a magazine and read on upon checked his glove compartment. While the surrendering in patience of waiting for expecting green lights real quick. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. As it turns, he smiles for a short period over confusion about the first and foremost tow truck didn't move. Other vehicles blowing their horns, as well Donald joins.

"Hey! Move it! You big palooka!" he yelled as hanging his head out of window. Following by other's complaints.

It was driven by Bert. Being relax as laying his legs on the steering wheel as always during his shift. It took seconds upon realizing of bunch horns noising the situation and notices it was green lighten. Soon, he proceeds to charges away. Causing for the two got unfortunate, the sedan and Donald's couldn't make it due of it turns back red lighten.

"What?" he quacked in gasp. "Aw, Phooey!" Able to steady his patience once more upon caught sight of Daisy's humming while reading the magazine. Nor have to dash her.

* * *

Character Information:

**Bert**

He is a gorilla, an employee of Ajax Gas Stations. Usually, during his shift at gas stations, he sits on a chair, blinking his eyes and does nothing but slacks it off. Ignoring the customer's demanding services.

* * *

The citizen has chances of crossing the streets in front of them. The lights finally turned, but the crowded still walking, preventing them to pass. Both of them blowing horns to urged them. Once they all passed, the sedan rush over and once again, Donald can't pass it again once the lights turned.

Limitation of patience, he grumbling indistinctly.

"Donald!" a yell got his attention to her. "You gotta be patience!" Daisy narrowed at him.

Unwished to causing trouble with her, surrendering could be the best choice. "Ah, nuts."

Keeping his sight at the traffic lights, waiting for green light. Revving engines preparing himself to pass it on. And there ya go, in once it turns green, stomped the pedal and charging in flash. Generate Daisy thudded against the seat, following by the magazine hurling her face. Lost himself driving insanely crashing some cars. Until Daisy finally gets rid of the magazine and completely shock witnessing his nuts.

"Donald! Weren't you insane?!" Daisy shouted, couldn't bear with her panics.

Donald heard nothing but remained in action. His pupil was shrunk into diminutive. As he's blind, hypnotized into speeding world of cars.

"That's it! I had it! **STOP THE CAR**!"

"What?"

By awakening his realization of her shouts, immediately stomping the brakes. The car struggling to stop as screeching tires. In ceasing abruptly, the ducks thudded their faces pressing against the window frame. Due to his nuts, she stormed out from it to free herself more than have to risk her life upon his insanity.

"I'd better go home by myself, you just better think what you've done!"

"Daisy! Wait!" He failed to reach her outta from car. Her presence were disappeared already. Sighed and fallen into knees. "Boy, did I really messed up everything…" his eyes widen upon a voices came into his head,_ I… I-I ruined everything!_ A tear had been fallen from his eyes. And dug his entire faces with both hands. "Why this is always happen to me?"

Bawling upon how cruel and bad life is. Sank about the imagination of bad visions of all about his life. How could his life meant to be like this? Since then, he's realized them all now. Everyone hates him, over his attitudes, emotional, arrogant, and bad-tempered.

* * *

The emerging of mice from Main Street Department Store, cheering the way as Mickey's gratefully made his squeaky lady delighted happiness. Struggles over carrying overloaded shopping boxes and bags, in while she's easily and eagerly carrying 'em side by side. It's very unable to imagine how much money had fed the cash register. Nothing to bear about sums, he could check his balances later, also pray for it. Hoping it would still much enough. He laughed, along with Minnie's giggles?

"Oh, Mickey. Thank you for bought 'em for me!" she threw herself wrapping his neck along with shopping bags hanging in her arms to kiss his cheek. Usual action for expressing affections of grateful. But this time, it was forcefully. Manages to maintain balance to avoid collapsed neither himself and her goods. "You sure know I been wanting every single of them."

"Aww, only for my best gal," dazedly him.

Giggling upon goofed him. The sun blocked the clouds and darken the town, getting her attention above air to seek in. Startled herself in nothing to wish to witness it. Expelled a gasp, drew Mickey into confusion.

"What's wrong, Min?"

Her face was blank, full of shock or rather surprised. He following her sight, curious what is she's watching. The clouds? Or only to ended up the same expression as hers.

In another moment, Daisy, enjoying her time mixing the batter on the bowl. The rhythms of music are meant for encouraging herself to do such hobbies. The action was interrupted by a ringing phone. Hurrying along to grab it real jiffy.

"Hello?"

"Daisy! Come quick! Donald is going to jump off from the building!"

By the emergent voices, she had finally recognized. It was Minnie, she calling this by using a public telephone booth. It couldn't control herself by dropping her jaws and heart beating rapidly uncontrollable, in frighten and shock combined into her.

"WHAT?"

She screamed.

Minnie glanced briefly at Mickey and the citizens in the scene. Police were already on their spots, they do nothing but watch. But of course, they do worrying about Donald. Mickey, as his best folks, never give up for restricting his action.

"DONALD! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" Mickey cupping his hands so that helped shouted loudly. So he could hear him far from further height.

"Knock it off, Mickey! I have already had enough with all bad things of my life," he retorted.

"I'm sorry! But I didn't catch any single words you said!"

Mickey regretted his words spoken as it causing him loss of tempers. Watching him jumping around. Much for increasing Mickey's dismay upon him, following by the police and citizen's gasped.

Minnie returned for the next line, "You better come here and stop him! before it's too late!"

Sick upon heard the whole thing from the lines. Freezing herself in shocked. By imagining how dare he is, converting emotion with ultimate raging. Strength herself as clutching the handset. Turning the fire inside of her for faces the reality.

"Ok, Minnie! I'll be right there! Make sure he won't jump!" she retorted beastly.

"Hurried, Daisy!"

Slamming the handset onto the base and abruptly get rid of her apron to rush over the incident.

_Donald…_

During the scene, consuming much time for Donald hesitates to commit this. By attempting to lower his knee from the edge but quickly follback. Mickey watching this awfully, following by Minnie for his side.

"Look, Donald! I don't know what's got into you. Are you sure by wanted to end your life just like that?" he stated with increased loudly volume.

"How about your family? Huey, Dewey and Louie, they all need you. And what about your friends? I am your best friend, Donald. Just like Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy.

"Hah! Right, Daisy! You still loves her, right? So she does.

"See how much meant yourself for them and for us."

Donald felt his heart touched upon Mickey's comforting. Be hushed from upon listening him.

"You won't leaving us, right?" Mickey asked again, with all full hopes that he could change his mind.

Suddenly, the presence of Daisy shoves the mice away to get herself way. Which is surprising them.

"Donald!" she cried out as looking above.

"Daisy!" said Donald, as looking down at her.

"Donald! For the sake of Walt, please don't jump!"

"B-but, Daisy…. i…"

"Stay where you are, I'm coming right up there."

Stormed into the building, struggling to stairs up beating countless rungs as long as her legs carrying her. Arrived at the topmost level, the rooftop, slamming the door in emerges herself to faces him. There, Donald standing on the edge. He watched her exhaustedly panting for demanding air of breath, in the sound of silence.

"Daisy… I… I'm sorr-"

Abrupt his unfinished statement, by Daisy slapping his cheek. Leaving red bruises on there.

"WERE YOU NUTS?!

"WHAT WAS EVEN YOU'VE THINKING? YOU'RE SCARES THE FREAK OUTTA ME!"

The furious beastly of her in faces of startled Donald and couldn't manage to say something the least further. Till slowly stepping herself approaches to scolds him.

"I know you're hot-headed, temper loss, coward and arrogant! But thinking of doing this, that's new for you!

"Did you stopping thinking about your family? Your friends? Even my feelings?

"Where is your loyalty?!"

Hushing himself over her dismayed. More than have to track loss words, bracing himself to make a statement if that's gonna raging her again.

"Daisy… I… I'm just had enough already with all bad lucks of me."

Reducing her anger of mercy upon him, by her understanding things occurring about his feelings. It's clear why he wanted to be done with his life after all. "Oh, Donald, whether good or bad you're having is, there is no charm.

"It's just how yourself deal with it."

Astonished in silences, pondering upon her statements. She took his hands and placed it on her chest.

"Just like you dealing about owns my heart, my love for you."

And by beaming smile of her, showing himself about cherishing his own life. No matter how good or bad was it, he will live it forever. But he was never alone, he had his family, best friends and her. By in good and bad his traits is, he'll be the one who everyone needs him. Those negatives imagines were vanished by the loaming of happiness.

"Oh Daisy, I love you…"

He soared his hand to gentle caressing her cheek. How delighted for her to tighten his hand.

"I love you too, Donald."

Satisfied that she finally successfully changed his mind. Quickly meeting their bills, passionately. As Daisy deepen the kiss, causing him lack of balances as leans back and dropping his foot off from the edge. Confirming he will fall, so he startled wrapping his arms around Daisy's neck. Which is also threatening her.

"Uh, oh."

Upon pulled her neck, she's free-falling after him. Screaming hysterically to meet the ground for terrifying about loses their lives. Much for the mice and citizen's witnesses in horror. The fire department had to act in flash.

"OFFICE! CATCH EM!"

From the urgent command, they quickly blowing the air into inflatable rescue airbags so they will fall onto it safely. The ducks finally manage fallen there safely. Gaining applauses and cheers of relieves from the citizens and officers. Except for the dead-worried mice, upon witnessed it.

Daisy emerged within wore Donald's hat and determined to seek wherever he is, "Donald!"

She caught sight of Donald's butt as he was struggled to releasing himself from airbags. So she hurried over and managed to help him. "Donald!" continue by hugging him tightly. "Oh, Donald!"

After a long relieve for Donald's well-being, he withdrew from her.

"Look, Daisy. I'm so sorry, I'm just being messed up…" However, she has just giggled upon it. In the decision, took his hand.

"Come with me, I'll make you feel better."

And little surprised within jaw-dropping of Donald. Had enough for himself surrendered to come along with her. That she would be treating him better than anxious imaginations. Anymore.

* * *

"You know I would say I will make you feel better but.."

Beyond for Donald's expectations. In the awfully misshapen kitchen, he becomes sorcerer to clean things up. This happened when Daisy tries for thousands of attempts to bake a cake and leaving the disastrous area.

She giggled, "Sorry, Donald.

"Once you're done, I promise you'll have a goodie-good bites!"

She wandered away, leaving him on the job. "Much for dealing with myself."

The end.

©Disney

* * *

Trivia:

_\- Bridge Fighters_ is a parody of a Capcom and Dimps' fighting game, _Street Fighters_.


	2. Deleted Chapter

Traverse by forgotten few incidents, went to the convenience store to buy groceries for indeed home needs. Rolling the trolley passed the aisles where boards and stickers of special offers, less, sale, offs and save can be noticeable every bit of racks. His sight caught at a piece of big raw ham on display meat chiller located right at butcher stall.

"Ah, a big giant ham!" Donald uttered himself. Glancing as pressed his face against the glass of fridge.

His head tilted over upon heard squeaky laughter rhythmed from nowhere gets a determination for curious to seek. The appearances of two figures emerged from aisle rolling the trolley.

"Mickey! Minnie!" he shouted at them.

"Oh!" Minnie gasped once saw him.

"Hi there, Donald! Didn't expect if you're here," Mickey greeted after paused pushing it.

"Ahh… say, what are you two doing here?" he asked, randomly curious.

"Oh, we're buying stuff for our tonight's dinner at my place," Mickey told him as Minnie giggles and clutching his arm. "And Minnie's going to cook her famous dishes."

"That's right. Oh, and I can't wait for our dinner," she added before drew giggles.

"You said it, Minnie!" Mickey smiles at her.

"And how about you Donald?" Minnie's turn to question him.

"Well, monthly shopping?" he answered as dragging trolley for them.

"Oh, I haven't do monthly shopping either," she said, after a glance over it.

Mickey aware it and quickly diverted her mind, "Nah, you can do it anytime. Right now, we're shopping for our dinner."

"Oh yeah." giggled upon realization. "Come on, Mickey. Let's go," she said, forgetting what was she think. Before she dragged Mickey to rolls away.

"See ya later, Donald!" Mickey waved at him.

"Bye Donald!"

"See ya!"

Completed his own errand, Donald emerged by exiting via an automatic entrance door within carrying a paper bag full of his foodstuffs. Satisfied with his complete stocks according to the list, even with the prices went great less of. On his way to reach his car, he bumping into a big paunch. Within loses his fallen hat.


End file.
